Lettre à celui qui ne survit plus
by Vengeresse
Summary: « J’essaye d’aimer Ron, j’y met tout mon acharnement mais nos baisers ont un goût amer. Le goût du passé. Ton goût. »


**_Coucou!Eh oui, je récidive encore avec un petit one-shot écrit à la demande d'une amie! Les seules conditions étaient Harry/Hermione alors je l'ai fait à ma manière à moi...MuHahaHa! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça, même si je crois que c'est pas très probable que ça arrive ! En tous cas ,je vous laisse lire ! Hésitez pas à reviewer, que vous aimiez ou non ! ;)_**

**_Enjoy ! ;)_**

**_Vengeresse..._**

* * *

****

**Lettre à celui qui ne survit plus...**  
  
Hermione était assise à son bureau. Elle tripotait un parchemin depuis plus de dix minutes. Elle devait se décidé à écrire, sinon elle devrait partir. Elle repoussa ses cheveux si droit, en ce jour de festivité, et elle retroussa les manches de sa délicate robe blanche. La sorcière trempa le bout de sa plume dans de l'encre noire, si noire...Elle lui faisait penser à...  
  
_« À ses cheveux...Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que les miens, ses cheveux impossible à coiffé, mais ses cheveux tout de même. »  
_  
Hermione sourit doucement. Elle se souvenait d'y avoir passer si souvent ses mains, d'y avoir emmêlé si souvent ses doigts. Elle s'en souvenait aussi bien qu'elle se souvenait de ses yeux...  
  
_« Ses yeux verts...Je m'y perdais, dans sa forêt boréale. Les plus beaux yeux que Dieu m'ait donné de voir...Je suis si contente qu'elle les aille...C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui donner... »  
_  
Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses propres yeux, et comme elle était maquillée, elle sécha ses yeux en se faisant un éventail avec ses mains.  
  
_« Je n'y arriverais jamais si je ne lui écris pas! »_  
  
Décidée, elle trempa nerveusement sa plume une autre fois dans l'encrier et elle commença sa lettre...  
  
**Mon amour, ma passion, ma peine...Harry,  
**  
**Je noircis cette feuille en mémoire de toi, parce que je ne peux plus vivre, parce qu'avec ton dernier souffle, tu as pris le mien. Il y a déjà trois ans de cela, Harry, trois ans que ma vie s'est écroulée, trois ans que Voldemort est tombé, t'emportant avec lui. J'ai essayé de rester forte, j'ai essayé de garder la tête haute mais je n'ai pas réussi, honte à moi. Je me suis lamentablement échouée sur les berges du désespoir. Je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, Harry. C'est trop dur, et quoi qu'on en dise, je suis si faible...  
**  
**J'ai recommencé à sourire, pour faire plaisir à Ron. Il voit bien que ce sont des faux sourires, mais il se ment, il préfère penser que je suis redevenue la même Hermione qu'il y a si longtemps...Mais il est fourbe. Je ne redeviendrais jamais celle que j'étais. Je ne suis plus une adolescente studieuse et autoritaire, je suis devenue une femme, une vieille dame fripée par la vie alors que je n'ai que vingt-trois ans. Nous nous sommes fiancés il y a quelques mois et tout à l'heure, nous allons nous marier. Et je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement d'imaginer que c'est toi qui me passe la bague au doigt, et non lui. J'essaye d'aimer Ron, j'y met tout mon acharnement mais nos baisers ont un goût amer. Le goût du passé. Ton goût.  
**  
**Je sais que c'est ce que tu voudrais, nous voir ensemble. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrai pas trouver mieux comme mari. Ce sera un merveilleux mari, aimant, tendre, amoureux. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre les doux sentiments qu'il me porte.  
**  
**Tu me manques tellement, tellement ! Parfois, j'arrête tout ce que je fais, je ne peux plus continuer, j'ai le cœur serré dans un étau. Ron me console comme il peut, mais il sait bien que la raison de mon chagrin n'est pas à sa portée.**  
  
**Tout ce que je fais me fais penser à toi. Ton souvenir imprègne ma peau, ma vie. Depuis que tu l'as vaincu, tout est calme. Plus d'attaques, plus de menaces, plus de guerre. Les mangemorts se sont tapis je ne sais où, et à vrai dire je me fiche pas mal de leur cachette, tant qu'ils gardent un profil bas, tout sera parfait. Non, pas tout...Depuis ta mort, rien n'est parfait. Tout est un euphémisme puisque tu n'es plus là, et puisque tu constituais en grande partie le tout. Le reste sera parfait serait plus juste à dire...  
**  
**Sara grandit bien. Elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais elle a tes yeux. Je vais la voir souvent. Bientôt, elle viendra vivre avec moi. J'ai si hâte de la tenir dans mes bras, de la border dans son petit lit et de lui raconter les fabuleuses aventures de son papa, le grand Harry Potter. Elle a été très chanceuse, tu sais. Les médicomages ont été catégoriques, elle aurait pu y passer. Ils ont bon espoir qu'elle puisse marcher un jour. Je l'espère aussi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de la voir devenir une talentueuse attrapeuse, comme son père.**

**Malfoy a été jugé. J'ai assisté à son procès, je me suis réjouie de sa condamnation. À vie, à Azkaban ! Même dans mes rêves, ce n'était pas aussi agréable. J'ai été témoigné contre lui. Il était furieux de me voir, tu sais. Mais sa colère n'égalait en rien la mienne. Il aurait pu la tuer, en me lançant ce sortilège ! Il aurait la tuer, et me tuer aussi ! S'il l'avait assassiné, je l'aurais achevé de mes mains. Il a osé me balancer, juste avant d'être escorté vers Azkaban, que tu étais bien mieux mort que vivant. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et mon contrôle...Je l'ai giflé et je lui ai craché au visage...Un geste puéril, certes, mais qui m'a fait un bien fou !**  
  
**Remus est venu me voir, mercredi passé. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi et de Sirius. Il m'a apprit que lui et Patmol s'aimaient autrement que comme des frères. J'étais surprise, je ne te le cacherai pas. Je me demande si tu le savais. Je t'imagine très bien, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, comme tu le faisais chaque fois que tu apprenais une nouvelle surprenante. Nous sommes retournés vous voir pour la première fois au cimetière. Quatre petites tombes, côte à côté. Lily, James, Sirius et Harry. La prochaine à suivre sera la mienne...Remus était plus sombre que jamais, et moi je pleurais. **

**C'était si dur, de voir tant de vie gâchée en si peu d'espace. Vous étiez tous là, sous nos yeux, mais si loin...Vos tombes sont très jolies, aussi jolies que peuvent l'être des tombes. Il y a un petit vif d'or gravé sur la tienne, mon amour. Le lys blanc qui pousse tout près est sur le point d'éclore. Quand j'ai vu ta dernière demeure, je t'ai aimée encore plus Harry. J'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Tu es partout, tu es le vent, tu es l'air que je respire. Un jour, j'amènerai Sara te voir. Je te le jure...**  
  
**C'est si ardu de tourner la page, Harry. Je n'y arriverais probablement jamais. Renoncer à nos souvenirs, renoncer à me rappeler tous les beaux moments passés avec toi signifierait accepter que tu es bel et bien...parti...Et je ne suis pas prête à le faire.  
  
J'ai enfin trouvé du travail. Minerva m'a envoyé un hibou me priant d'accepter un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Comme Rogue a finalement accédé à la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal , j'ai hérité du titre de « Maîtresse des potions ». Parlant de Rogue, il est venu me voir dernièrement. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il a beaucoup parlé, et moi j'ai écouté. Je crois qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le percer enfin. Je savais qu'il se cachait un autre Rogue derrière ces cheveux gras et ces dents jaunes là. Il m'a avoué qu'il t'avait toujours envié et respecté,malgré les apparences. J'ai fondu en larmes, dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part !**  
  
**Retourner à Poudlard sera horrible, je le sais. Revoir tous ces gens, recevoir des regards emplis de pitié et de compassion pour la « veuve Potter », c'est plus que je ne peux supporter. Mais je crois que m'éloigner me fera du bien. Loin de Ron, loin de cette maison maudite qui n'est pas mienne. Sara viendra avec moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Pauvre Ron...Je lui fais du tort, je sais. Mais je dois panser mon cœur avant de le lui donner. Je ne veux pas l'aimer à moitié, il ne mérite pas de demie portion. Je vais me soigner, et ensuite, on verra. Rien n'est moins sûr que mon avenir.**

**Je me sens si honteuse d'unir ma destinée avec lui alors qu'elle est encore unit avec la tienne, quelque part entre le paradis et l'enfer, là-haut. Je me sens si honteuse de porter son enfant, Harry. Eh oui, je suis de nouveau enceinte. J'aimerais ce gamin de toute mon âme, mon chéri, tu peux en être certain, mais quand j'aurais une ribambelle de petits monstres roux avec moi, je garderais toujours l'image d'une ribambelle d'enfant noirâtres aux yeux affolement vert que j'aurais pu avoir... Mais peu importe ma honte, je ne reculerais pas ,je ne peux plus, maintenant. C'est trop tard. Et puis, Sara a besoin d'un père, pas d'un fantôme...Je suis certaine que tu es d'accord avec moi...**  
  
**Nous allons nous marier près de chez mes parents, dans le petit parc bondé de cerisiers, le parc que tu aimais tant. J'ai mis la robe de mariée de ta mère, Harry,mais je commence à regretter. Mon mariage sera exactement comme nous l'avions imaginé, à un seul détail près. Je ne me marierais pas avec toi, je me marierais avec Ron.  
**  
**J'entend l'écho de notre amour, comme une vague de velours. Elle déferle près de moi, mais je ne peux plus l'atteindre. J'ai envie de crier jusqu'à me découdre la voix. S'il n'y avait pas notre fillette, je serai venue te rejoindre il y a bien longtemps, et deux fois plutôt qu'une. Faute d'être avec toi, je dois réapprendre à vivre. Je dois essayer au moins, pour dire que j'ai tenté de le faire. Pour ne pas mettre complètement écrasée, pour mettre battu un peu. J'entend Ginny qui m'appelle, ce doit être l'heure de partir. L'heure qui suivra devrait être la plus belle de toute ma vie, seulement je dois retenir mes larmes. Non, je ne peux pas pleurer le jour de mon mariage. Je dois être forte, je le dois bien à Ron. Je vais vraiment l'aimer, aujourd'hui. Je te rangerai dans un petit recoin de mes pensées, et je te ressortirai à Poudlard, dans quelques semaines, pour continuer à te parler.**  
  
**Je t'aime, Harry.**  
  
**Mais je dois y aller, maintenant.**  
  
**Je me marie.  
  
Sans toi.**  
  
**Pour toi.**  
  
**À plus tard,mon amour.****  
**  
Les larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle se leva , en prenant bien soin d'appeler Hedwidge. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que si elle lui confiait, la chouette pourrait le trouver. Après tout, elle avait toujours trouvé les destinataires, pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?  
  
_« Parce que le destinataire est mort, idiote! »_  
  
Elle caressa le rapace blanc et lui fit signe de partir. Ginny hurla une fois de plus. Hermione savait que la vive rouquine allait aboutir dans sa chambre dans moins d'une minute. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien quand elle verrait ses joues noires, ses lèvres desséchées et ses yeux bouffis. Elle se contenterait de la remaquiller, de la serrer dans ses bras et de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.  
  
La future Weasley se coiffa du traditionnel voile blanc. Un bouquet de marguerite à la main, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle attendrait que Ginny vienne, qu'elle s'occupe d'elle, puis elle dessinerait sur son visage un énième faux sourire, l'énième depuis que son amour était parti loin d'elle.

* * *

Hermione s'amusait beaucoup. Les hommes se disputaient pour avoir droit de danser avec la mariée. Elle souriait à tout rompre, comme pour ne pas se fissurer elle même. Soudain, une petite fille tira sur sa robe.  
  
-Maman, maman! 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Sara ?

-Regarde, un lys blanc!  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme devint livide.  
  
-Où as-tu trouvé ça, ma chérie?

-Près de la fontaine, pourquoi?

-Pour rien...Va jouer avec Ronald, veux-tu?

-D'accord.  
  
Elle s'esquiva de deux danses, puis elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers le point d'eau. Le soleil perçait au travers des nuages. Elle courut jusqu'à elle, la majestueuse fontaine blanche. Arrivée, elle s'assit sur le bord, en haletant. Une seule personne aimait les lys blancs autant qu'elle.  
  
Harry.  
  
-Où es-tu, Harry?  
  
Le vent se leva, caressant son visage. Une pétale de rose voleta jusqu'à elle. Un papillon passa près de sa main. Les feuilles des cerisiers bruissèrent.  
  
Un large sourire, un vrai sourire, illumina sa figure.  
  
-Tu es partout...

* * *

**_Viii, j'ai tendance à toujours tuer les persos que j'emprunte à JK dans mes fics mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Bon ben c'est déjà fini, quoi que c'est assez long quand même ! lol ! _**

**_Bisous, Vengeresse..._**


End file.
